Role Reversal
by CoolNicNac7112
Summary: Two One Shots: After a mishap with the trolls, Elsa is accidentally reduced to her 8 year old self, both in body and memories. Anna has to deal with her scared 'younger' sister for a day until the spell wears off. No Kristoff, No Olaf. Focused Primarily on Elsa and Anna. In the other universe, Anna grows taller than Elsa. Disclaimer: Anna and Elsa belong to Disney (Frozen)
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a picture I saw on pintrest:  pin/530228556105709246/

One Shot: After a mishap with the trolls, Elsa is accidentally reduced to her 8 year old self, both in body and memories. Anna has to deal with her scared 'younger' sister and being queen for a day until the spell wears off.

No Kristoff, No Olaf. Focused Primarily on Elsa and Anna

Disclaimer: Anna and Elsa belong to Disney (Frozen)

* * *

It was just a simple day, Anna and Elsa had made their way to the rock trolls and they were talking about a request from Pabbie. They told him about their desire and he was interested.

"Restoring your memories? Are you sure your majesty?" The rock troll asked

"Yes i'm sure. I want to remember MY memories not the altered ones you gave me when I got hit in the head." Anna exclaimed.

"We want to remember the old times. To have a better future." Elsa said hugging her sister.

"Well alright" Pabbie went on "However your memories have been altered for far too long of a time to simply undo. I must transfer memories from your sister into you to help you regain."

"But wouldn't that make Elsa forget?" Anna asked.

"Truth be told, I am unsure how it will affect your sister. I haven't used this spell in a long time. Just to be safe I should make sure that it only lasts for one day."

"It will be fine Anna. Do what you must." Elsa said to the troll, and he obliged.

Pabbie raised his palm and the memories of their childhood went into his hand, then they moved from his hand into Anna. Anna could see the memories, Elsa using her powers to conjure mounds of snow to sled, make the floor ice to ice skate. Anna smiled as the memories were returned to her and then she turned to her sister.

"Elsa it worked I-Elsa?"

When Anna turned around, all she saw was a little girl with platinum blonde hair just like Elsa's. eight years old at most, Elsa's ice dress barely hanging onto her, scared, looking at her surroundings.

"How did I get here? Where my gloves?"

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked nervously, the little girl turned around and saw Anna. She was so much bigger than her now, so tall and mature, very beautiful Elsa thought.

"Anna? Is that you? How are you so big? Nevermind just stay away from me!"

Little Elsa said as she ran off, holding the ice dress to cover herself as much as she could as a trail of ice followed behind her.

"Elsa wait!" Anna screamed

"Do not worry, she will return to normal after today. Just make sure she calms down." Pabbie said as Anna rushed after her sister.

* * *

"Elsa!"

Elsa just kept running, as fast as her tiny legs could. But Anna was just too fast for the little girl. She grabbed her and pinned her down on the ground. Elsa tried to get up but Anna was too big and heavy for her now.

"Anna let me go, I don't wanna hurt you, look at what I did."

"Elsa I know what happened and I'm better now. Look no streak anymore."

"What? How is that possible? And why are you so much bigger than me now?"

"Well you were actually bigger than me before, then you shrank. It is a long story. But please Elsa, you don't have to worry about your powers going out of control again. I know how to help you."

Anna brushed her hand against her smaller sisters face. Wiped away her tear. Anna sat back up and Elsa stood in front of her, they were eye level now and Anna gave her sister a big hug. Elsa felt good and warm in the embrace. The ice around them melted.

"I didn't get to grow up with you. Maybe this is my second chance." Anna said, her eyes filled with tears.

"I missed you." Elsa said hugging her bigger sister tightly, her tears becoming snowflakes and floating away.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Anna placed Elsa on their horse first then Anna got on. As they rode through the mountain back home Elsa grabbed Anna's around the waist tight as Anna explained to her what had happened. From the coronation, the eternal winter up until the failed memory transfer. Although she decided the loss of their parents was too much to relive, so she told her their parents were overseas, not exactly a lie.

"So will I have to grow up again?" Elsa said.

"Oh no. Grand Pabbie told me that you will be back to normal by tomorrow."

"But what about my powers? You said I froze Arendelle once."

"Elsa, as long as you are not scared you will be fine. Love thaws, all you have to do is be happy, can you do that?" Anna said smiling warmly at her sister, that alone made her feel at ease.

"Ok."

* * *

By the time they made it back to the castle it was lunch time. Entering the castle lots of people were asking where Elsa was and who that little girl was Anna was with. Anna just told them that ELsa was away for a minute and she was taking care of this girl until she came back. No one decided to question it.

After going back to the castle, Elsa went into her room to change into some of her "old" clothes that fit her while Anna explained to the staff what had happened. It was decided that all of Elsa's appointments be reschedualed until her "recovery" and Anna had Little Elsa all to herself for the day.

Elsa and Anna were now eating lunch across from each other outside. Anna was eating a roast beef sandwich and Elsa was having pickled herring. Then ANna decided to break the silence.

"So Elsa why didn't you just make yourself a smaller ice dress?"

"I'm not sure how to do that."

"Really your older self did it no problem."

"Well I don't wanna try."

"Oh come on Elsa, you don't have to be scared."

Anna eyed a basket of bread rolls that one of the servants left out for them. Anna had a mischievous smile on her face. She picked up a roll and threw it at Elsa.

"Hey!?"

Then she threw another, and another.

"ANna stop!"

"Nope not until you throw a snowball at me."

"Anna my powers are-" Elsa got hit by another roll.

"Fun! Now have some."

Anna continued to throw the rolls as Elsa got up and ran away, ANna followed behind her. Finally Elsa snapped, and with a mischievous smile, conjured up a small snowball in her hand and threw it at Anna's face.

As soon as it hit Anna she stopped moving, her face turned red from the cold. She had a blank look on her face. Elsa was scared and approached her.

"A-Anna?"

Anna then exploded into laughter, she bend over and picked up the remains of Elsa's snowball and threw it right back at Elsa, who laughed as she did. The cold didn't bother her anyways. Elsa stomped her foot on the floor and it turned to ice. Anna slipped falling on her butt. With that Elsa conjured huge piles of snow and dozens of snowballs. Anna was able to run away still laughing as they came charging towards her one by one. Anna took refuge behind a large snowmound. She made a snowball and threw it at her sister. But for every snowball that Anna made, Elsa would just retaliate with five more.

Elsa was becoming more and more comfortable with each passing moment, after a few minutes she made a giant snowball twice her small size and threw it at Anna. Anna had a shocked look on her face as it came smashing down on her. Elsa ran over realizing what she had done. When she approached Anna got up from the snow pile she was under and faced her sister to give her a big tackle into the snow. They both laughed and Anna got off of her sister.

"Ok I yield you win." Anna told Elsa.

Anna then lifted her much smaller sister and placed her on her shoulders.

"Elsa of Arendelle snowball champion of the world!" Anna exclaimed at the top of her lungs as Elsa laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

Later that evening, Anna was lying on her belly and drawing drawing with Elsa. Elsa of all people was making snowflakes and Anna wasn't letting Elsa see her drawing just yet.

"Anna Anna. Look at this!"

"It's beautiful Elsa."

"What are you making?"

"Almost-and done. I drew you, as an adult I mean." Anna was a great artist, she had been practicing drawing people around the castle in her younger years of isolation. She had gotten pretty good at drawing Elsa by now.

"Wow. Is that what I will look like?"

"Oh you are much prettier than this."

"What do I look like Anna?"

"You, your gorgeous Elsa. Tall, fair skinned, rose red lips, absolute perfection. Way prettier than me."

"No way. Your so beautiful Anna."

"No..you're beautiful!"

"No you're beautiful!"

"You're beautiful right now. I can just eat you up. Nom-nom-nom-nom." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around Elsa and fake nipple on her neck as Elsa was giggling from the tickles.

"Although I have to say, I miss the white streak you gave me. Even if it was a injury." Anna said rubbing the back of her head.

"I think I can fix that."

Elsa waved her tiny hand and ice came from it. It want up to Anna's head. Anna looked up as the magic started freezing over the top hairs, turning them white again. All Anna could say was "Wow."

* * *

A few hours later Elsa and Anna were riding their bikes around the halls. Well Anna was riding her bike she had to have the guards fetch Elsa a bike thae would be the right size for her. As they made their way down the halls, they were racing each other. Anna obviously could have beaten her but she was alternating between just ahead of Elsa and just behind to be fair.

"Anna you're the best big sister ever!" Little Elsa exclaimed

"No. I-I'm not the big sister, but I do like making up for lost time."

"Woah."

Anna was able to stop seeing the staircase up ahead, but Elsa was too late and went right down it. Anna ran over and looked down as soon as she heard a crash. She saw the bike laying on the floor in a mess and Elsa in the arms of an empty suit of armor giving her "big" sister a thumbs up that she was not hurt.

* * *

After a long fun day, Elsa was sitting on Anna's lap, as she sat in a chair and read Elsa a story. Anna had her chin resting on Elsa's head and Elsa was laying her head against Anna's torso. Her chest was like a comfy pillow for her neck.

"And the princess kissed the frog, he turned into a handsome prince and they lived happily ever after. The End. Ok Elsa night time."

"Aww I don't want to sleep."

"Elsaaa..."

"Aww fine, but you have to tuck me in."

Elsa layed in bed as Anna tucked the sheets under her sides, she gave Elsa a kiss on her forehead and began walking towards the door.

"Anna wait! Can you...stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Of course Elsa."

Anna walked over and layed next to her sister on top of the sheets of course. She had her arm around Elsa as they closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber. Anna was so happy that she had a chance to be with Elsa so young, in any scenario. Elsa just felt comfortable, having Anna's big arm around her head, she felt comfortable feeling Anna's body press against her back. Hoping this feeling wouldn't go away. Ever.

* * *

"Anna...Anna."

Anna woke up, and she saw Elsa. Not little Elsa but adult Elsa, who was sitting up looking at her. And whose night gown was way too small on her now.

"ELSA! Your back to normal."

"It's good to be back."

"Do you remember everything?"

"Like it was ten years ago, but the happiest day of a little girl's life. You were a great big sister. Thank you."

"Aww...Your a great big sister too."


	2. Role Reversal-Bonus Chapter

Anna's Late Growth Spurt

For fun one shot. NOT CANON or related to Role Reversal AT ALL.

Inspired by **frickfractals** post on tumblr "Tall Anna au tho?"-minus the Elsanna

See link:  post/90632162878/frickfractals-tall-anna-au-tho-like-after

Anna has a late growth-spurt and stands six inches taller than Elsa. Anna is adjusting to her new height and Elsa is trying to sort out her feelings over the situation.

* * *

The doctors couldn't explain how it happened, but it did. Most girls stop growing by the time they are 15, Anna certainly hadn't grown an inch in the years following. Until now.

Just after her 19th birthday Anna hadn't been feeling right. Her bones were aching and she was getting sleepy all of a sudden. Elsa had noticed that Anna was getting taller, she found herself wearing heels more often because she felt like Anna was catching up to her. Although neither Anna nor Kristoff seemed to notice.

"Why Elsa? What is wrong with me?" Anna said sobbing sitting on the castle stairs. Elsa was sitting next to her with her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with you Anna. Kristoff is just an ice head." Elsa said comforting her sister.

Anna was sobbing because she and Kristoff had just broken up. The few months they they did try to make the relationship work but Kristoff became annoyed by Anna's talking and constant suggestions to take a shower (although he really did need it). After weeks of arguing, Kristoff relinquished his "ice master" title and left the castle with Sven. Following this Olaf decided to stay with his "brother" Marshmallow.

"Anna, Kristoff just wasn't right for you. He is only your first REAL boyfriend, you are still so young, and you are smart, and fun, and beautiful and I cannot think of a single reason why nobody would want you." Elsa said giving her sister a heartfelt talk.

"SOB. Kristoff said I talk too much." Anna said barely looking at Elsa.

"That is what makes you so great."

Anna got up as did Elsa, they stood eye level with each other and Anna gave her a big (and strong) hug, burying her head into Elsa's neck. Meanwhile Elsa was noticing now they were eye level now, with Elsa in HEELS!

"Thank you Elsa. You're the best big sister ever."

"Welllll I don't know about that for long."

* * *

Not long after Elsa was called to a diplomatic meeting in their neighboring kingdom Eldora. Elsa didn't want to leave her sister but Anna assured her that she was healed enough to be alone for a bit.

After a month, Elsa had returned back home. But when she entered the castle halls...

"Anna! Anna I'm home!"

She was in for a surprise.

"Elsa!"

Elsa saw a very tall woman with strawberry blonde hair rushing down the stairs. Elsa's eyes widened as the humongous woman came up to her, wrapped her strong arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"I have missed you soo much! Oh guess what, me and Kristoff have started talking again. Were not sure if we want to get back together yet but we're talking as friends and..."

"A-Anna?"

"Oh sorry, let me put you down."

Anna placed Elsa back on the ground and Elsa looked up at her younger sister. Elsa's forehead was now level with Anna's mouth. Her eyes looking straight into her long neck mouth. Elsa gazed down her sister's body, she was so much bigger than Elsa now, not just in height but everywhere. So much more busty and curvy than Elsa, she had no doubt that her bra's were too small for Anna now. Truth be told she was actually a little jealous.

"Umm Elsa?"

"Oh sorry you just..."

"Yeah, guess i'm a late bloomer. But don't worry, your still my big sis."

Anna gave Elsa a sisterly kiss on the forehead and walked off, Elsa just stood there dumbfound knowing this will be a big adjustment.

* * *

The following day Elsa was in Anna's room as Gerda was taking measurements. Anna had slowly outgrown all her clothes and the ones she had been wearing were barely enough to contain her.

Anna was actually upset that she had outgrown some of her favorite dresses. Elsa meanwhile could not believe that this had happened. All their lives Elsa had been taller than Anna. And she was sure that by now Anna would have stopped growing, but one last big growth spurt and Elsa had to use a stool to be eye level with her now. Elsa was feeling a mixture of embarrassment and slight envy. Thinking:

 _But I AM supposed to be the big sister! Well atleast i still have the crown and the magic._

Both women were glad that the doctors said Anna DEFINITELY wasn't going to get any bigger.

"Hey Elsa. Do you think that you can have my new clothes look like my old ones but bigger?"

"Uhh sure Anna. No problem?"

"Thanks, I really love the dress you gave me for my birthday. I feel kind of guilty about out growing it."

"I'd just make you an ice dress with the snap of my fingers but I don't think that would be comfortable for you."

"Aww come on! I'm a big girl I can handle it."

With that Elsa jokingly twitched her fingers and frost formed around Anna's body, Gerda backed away in shock. A magnificent ice dress quickly formed around Anna. But she had a disturbed look on her face. After all _the cold_ _ **ALWAYS**_ _bothered_ Anna.

"OH MY GOD IT'S FREEZING!" Anna screamed. Gerda could barely understand but Elsa did. As Anna fell backwards Elsa just giggled, knowing of course that Anna was alright.

* * *

A few days later Elsa is measuring herself. She had been doing that alot lately, since Anna sprout up like that maybe Elsa was just around the corner. But to her dismay, not a single change in her body.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said sneaking up behind the other side, Elsa turned her back to cover the markings in shame.

"Oh. Hey Anna." Elsa said nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing."

"Let me see." Anna said shoving Elsa out of the way.

"Hey!"

"Oh my god. Are you checking your height? That's so cute."

"Hey...uh hold on."

Elsa entered her room then came back out dragging a chair behind her. She stepped on it and was looking down at Anna again.

"Anna. I will not be talked to like this." Elsa was saying in a stern voice. "I am your older sister and the queen. Please do not call me cute. Ok."

"Ok..." Anna said lowering her head, faking sadness. Too late did Elsa see her mischievous smile, or her arms grabbing Elsa by the waist and off of her chair. Anna had always been really strong and being so much bigger only made her more so. She was carrying Elsa around in her arms swinging the queen around like a husband carrying his bride.

"ANNA PUT ME DOWN!"

"No way!"

"Don't make me freeze you...ough.."

That was all Elsa could say before Anna, clumsy as she is, accidentally hit Elsa's head on the wall. She was dozing off, falling unconscious. There wasn't any blood, but still.

"Elsa? ELSA!?" Were all Elsa heard before falling out.

* * *

"Elsa?" Elsa heard Anna's gentle voice call out coming back into focus.

"Umm what?" Elsa said finally regaining consciousness, she was in her bed. In Front of her was a bed table with chocolate layed out perfectly on it and sitting in a chair next to her was Anna. looking ashamed.

"Elsa. I. I'm so sorry."

"Anna? What..."

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to have some fun. I...I didn't realize my own strength...I didn't mean to hurt you Elsa..I..I'm sorry." Anna put her hands to her face and sobbed loudly.

Elsa felt shame for the way she had been feeling about Anna the last few days. Sure Anna may have grown half a foot taller than her, but she was still the same, sweet and kind little girl that Elsa cared about more than anyone.

"No Anna. I am sorry for the way I have been acting lately. It's just that, all our lives I had been the bigger sister, then this happened and I have been feeling insecure. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Elsa, please don't feel that way. I'm not proud of my height, I feel like a freak. I tower over all the girls and I'm eye level with some of the guys."

"Hehe, people have gotten used to a queen that can shoot ice from her fingertips. Im sure they will get used to you."

"I just wish I was more like you Elsa. Your structure is perfect."

"What me? Anna look at you, you have red hair, adorable freckles."

"Yeah but you have the gorgeous eyes, flawless pale skin and amazing platinum blonde hair."

"Yeah but you..bigger than me in more than one way." Elsa said sticking her smaller chest outward. Anna just blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeahhh... but they get a little hard to manage sometimes."

"I bet Kristoff will like them."

"Oh that's the thing I'm scared of Elsa. Kristoff is 5'10."

"Yeah so?"

"I measured myself, I'm 5'10.5. Mean dont like girls who are taller than them what if he doesn't like me."

"Hey! You two love each other, he won't let this affect him. And if he does he obviously isn't the right guy for you. In which case I will break his ice cubes."

Both women giggled at that and Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her in tight. Elsa also had her arms around her sister. Feeling the love. And she thought:

 _Why would I let petty jealousy ruin this?_

* * *

FYI: By "Feeling the love" I mean the sisterly love, not Elsanna. Just to be clear. Apologies to those hoping for the other meaning I just don't feel comfortable writing about two sisters that way.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Queen Anna and Princess Elsa

I do not own frozen or any of the characters

Night time at Arrendelle castle, her royal highness Queen Elsa is sitting at her desk irritably doing paper work. _"Oh come on! Denmark cut off trades too!?"_ Elsa thought as she froze the document in frustration. Then realizing she just used her powers by accident, again, she flung her paper off the side of her desk and held her hands to her face in frustration. Ever since the world had found out about her powers life has been difficult. Sure her own subjects love her, but she cant have a meeting with dignitaries without sensing their nervousness and withdrawing from trade agreements the next day. Elsa didn't even do anything, its all because of the Southern isles and Weselton shaming her name, and her ability. Then Elsa hears a knock on the door.

"Bad day?" Anna said peaking her head though the door. The younger girl truly was the only thing keeping the queen sane. But even then Elsa still felt guilt when looking at her. That sweet kind loving heart that she almost killed twice. The one she never got to see grow up during their childhood, all because of her.

"Denmark just withdrew from the rice trades."

"WHAT!? But they have been trading with Arrendelle for years! They seemed so nice when they came over yesterday and you were great with them."

"It does matter what I do Anna. They are scared of me."

"Oh gods! I swear Elsa I am this close away from going straight to Weasle-Town and punching the Duke in his…" Anna said holding her pinched fingers to her face, looking into the space between her fingers, before she was cut-off by Elsa.

"It isn't just the duke or Hans Anna. People are scared of magic, that is it." Elsa said slumping her head.

"Not everyone" Anna said putting her hand on her sisters shoulder and hitting her chin to face her with the other. "I love you. Mom and Dad loved you. Everyone in the kingdom accepts you for who you are." Anna said smiling sincerely before Elsa sadly turned away.

"Yes but the world doesn't know me as well."

Anna stopped for a moment to think, putting her finger to her chin, then about a minute later, Anna's eyes widened and she snapped her fingers shouting "I HAVE AN IDEA!" before running out the room. Elsa looked at her sister leave in confusion wondering what Anna was up too. Then she saw Anna rush back in carrying two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in another.

"Seriously Anna?"

"Come on _your majesty_ ONE drink wont kill you."

Seven drinks later

Anna and Elsa are laughing and jumping around Anna's room drunkly. Anna already had a few red stains on her shirt and Elsa was trying to hold back her giggles. They skip onto the balcony and laugh gazing at their kingdom from this high a view. Then Elsa stops laughing and turns to her sister with a depressing realization.

"Anna this was a mistake."

"Wait what?"

"Im the queen, I have responsibilities tomorrow."

"Take a day off! Have fun!"

"I dont have time for that Anna! Im the older sister, the one who is queen and that has certain responsibilities."

Anna huffed, and slumped back leaning on the balcony. Elsa stands beside her and leans as well. Looking sadly at her sister as she looks down at the town below.

"You know, sometimes I wish I didn't have this responsibility. That way I could be a real sister to you."

"Yeah… And sometimes I wish I could be the older one. That way I can show you how easy it can be."

"Oh look Anna! There was a shooting star!"

Anna gazed at the night sky and saw where Elsa was pointing. She just saw the tail as the star zipped across the sky and disappeared into the night.

"Do you think it heard our wish?" Anna teased, and Elsa just chuckled.

"Oh Anna I…"

Elsa stopped talking. She was getting dizzy, so was Anna. It was like the world was twirling around. Both sisters collapsed on the floor. They closed their eyes, and everything went black.

"Huh..What?"

Elsa said getting out of bed. She was in her room. _"Hmm, the servants must have carried me back to my room after I passed out."_ Elsa thought. But she noticed things were different. She ran her hands down her body, she noticed that her body was less….developed than before. Her chest seemed smaller, not by much though, and her hips seemed less defined.

"Guess I need to start eating more." elsa said to herself, then she went to her closet, and she noticed something. The door knob was above her belly button. Before the knob was level with her hips, but it seemed higher up for some reason.

"What?"

Elsa reached into her drawer and pulled out a measuring tape, she always kept one in her drawer for art projects back when she was younger. She measured herself and made a mark with ice where her head was. Last time she remembered she was 5'4''.

-"Huh? FIVE FOOT NOTHING!? Did I shrink or something!?"

At the sound of her screams, Gerda came bursting through the door, worried.

"Princess Elsa! Are you alright!?"

"Oh yeah Gerda im fine im…Wait. _Princess_?"

Five minutes later in the other room Anna was waking up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, then as she brought her arm back down to her body she felt some definite changes. She quickly got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and could believe it.

"Oh my gods where did these come from?"

Anna said was she gazed at her figure. She seemed…fuller…than she usually was. Her chest was definitely a cup size bigger, and her hips were more defined. She turned around and looked at her backside in the mirror. Definitely more than there was there before.

"WOW! Im as sexy as Elsa!"

The Anna looked in the mirror to the left of her head, she turned back to her hanger and she saw the queens crown sitting on the shelf. Anna walked over and grasped the crown in her hands.

"Hm. Elsa's crown got in her by mistake."

"Actually about that…" Elsa said peaking her head though the door before stepping in. Anna turned around and walked up to approach her.

"Elsa im….woah, taller than you?"

It was true, when once Elsa stood four inches taller than Anna, Anna now stood four inches taller than Elsa. The something just occurred to Anna, Elsa's body seemed thinner, like the way hers was. They had switched below the neck some how.

"Not just that Anna. Your 21 and the queen. And you have been for a while now."

Anna was sitting on her bed trying to absorb every detail of what Elsa was telling her that she learned from briefly talking to Gerda for a few moments.

"Ok so just to be clear. Im the older sister now? Im queen? And nobody knows Kristoff?" Anna said

"Yes. Yes. And yes."

"Elsa. The shooting star? Do you think it did this?"

"I wished to be free of responsibility not be younger than my sister!"

"You wished to be free of responsibility! I wished to be the older sister! It granted both our wishes."

"Oh gods! What are we going to do? You don't know anything about being queen."

"It's ok! It's ok! Ummmm. Oh I know! We'll go to grandpabbie! He can tell us about this?"

"Do you think he knows how to undo accidental wishes?" Elsa asked in mild disbelief.

"Its worth a shot. Besides, maybe I can 're-meet' Kristof there. Now come on…little sister…hehe."

Just then a snowball came crashing onto of Anna;s head. She squealed in surprise and gave a dirty look at Elsa as she chucked.

"You may be queen now, but I still have snow." Elsa said.

On the way out, everybody greeted her majesty's Queen Anna and Princess Elsa. Anna ordered a chariot and she traveled tot he valley of the living rock with her sister beside her. As soon as they got to where they needed to be, the queen and the princess stepped out of the chariot and approached the center of the valley.

"Grand-Pabbie!" Elsa called.

Just then a small rock rolled infant of them, and took the form of a small troll made out of rock, he was wearing grass clothing and a grass crown. He approached them.

"Ahh your majesties. It is so wonderful to finally meet you."

This unnerved the two sisters. Clearly this meant that they had never visited the trolls before in this new world.

"Umm about that…" Anna began.

Anna began retelling their story to the elder troll, who looked at the bubbly queen in confusion and surprise.

"So now Im queen and Elsa's a shrimp!" Anna finished, surprising Elsa and making her irritated.

"Im as tall as you were before!" Elsa retorted.

"And I'm grateful that you never made any short jokes. Thank you."

"If this story you tell is true your majesties, this is an easy fix." The elder troll explained. "Go on." Elsa told him.

"Wishes such as these are indeed reversible, all you have to do is wish to return back to the way you were on the next full moon following your wish."

"That is in a few days! Thank you so much Grand-Pabbie!" Anna thanked the troll.

"However….You may not want too." The troll said.

"What?" Elsa asked

"Why not?" Anna asked

"Shooting star wishes rarely come true, they can only be used when the wishers truly and deeply desire what they wish for. The fact that it came true for you means this is what you need." The elder troll explained.

"No no. Yes being queen was a drag, but…..well I dont know…" Elsa said.

"I suppose we could give it a try. See how we like our new positions for the next few days until the time comes to undo it." Anna reasoned. "Oh wait, one more thing Grand-Pabbie. In the other world, I had a boyfriend, aimed Kristoff. He was adopted by you before is he still here?"

"I am sorry your highness, but I have never met anyone named Kristoff." The elder troll said regretfully. Saddening the queen.

Getting back to the castle, Anna was quickly escorted back to "her" chamber and given paper work to do. Just the usual for a queen. Information about who will be at the next diplomatic meeting in a few days, requests on new farming land for the villagers. Elsa decided to give Anna some of her help on this considering her had the most "experience" even though technically she never signed these papers before anymore.

"I don't know what all the fuss was about Elsa. This isn't THAT bad."

"Want me to leave?" Elsa teased raising an eye brow.

"NO! No. Your good."

"Before I didn't have anyone to help me. The problem was that I had to deal with a lot of "no more business" requests. But I guess people are less scared when the ice wielding royal is the princess not the queen." Elsa said bitterly.

"No I think you would make a great queen Elsa." Said a masculine voice.

The two women looked up and they saw a tall young man, about as tall as Hans, with broad shoulders and black hair. He had green eyes and he was wearing royal armor and was looking straight at Elsa. He was sir Edward of Arrendelle's royal guard, the youngest member to join in years, just a few years older than Anna. Elsa had to admit, she thought that Edward was cute in the other world, and they didnhave some nice conversations, definitely better than those with her suitors. But Edward could never be an option due to him being catholic. Arrendelle was a christian monarchy, so while the council tolerated him being in the military, the idea of him marrying the queen was out of the question. But Elsa was just the princess now….

"Forgive me for interrupting your majesties, but I just wanted to check if we were still on for dinner tonight?" He said looking at Elsa. She was surprised for a brief minute, then regained her composure and spoke.

"Oh umm yes. Actually yeah, Ive just been stressed lately and I have forgotten a few things." Elsa said rubbing the back of her head, trying to think of an excuse.

"Ill meet you in the royal gardens tonight at 8. There will be a picked herring waiting for you." Edward said before leaving.

Anna then turned to the smiling Elsa and squealed.

"Oh my god your courting Edward! Congratulations Elsa I know you've always liked him!" Anna declared.

"Yeah..Wait, so if your not courting Kristoff, and my winter never happened…then who are YOU courting now?" Elsa wondered. Just then Edward burst through the door again.

"Oh yeah, Queen Anna Prince Hans is down stairs waiting to see you for YOUR guess date."

"WAIT WHAT!?"

The memories of the new world started coming to the sisters mind now. Anna met Hans at her coronation. Except now there was no eternal winter to make Hans reveal his true colors and he had been living in Arrendelle courting Anna for months now. Luckily he had never proposed in this time, but Anna knew this had to end now. She knew all to well what Hans had up his sleeve.

"Seriously your majesty I honestly don't know what you see in that guy. Sure he's a prince but he's a total fraud. I just feel it." Edward said bluntly.

"And I think your right Edward." Anna said seeing a way to end this "I think I will go down there and break things off right now!"

"If you want I can do it for you! Or you can just have your sister freeze him. Hehe." Edward said half serious, but Elsa giggled anyways.

Downstairs Hans was gazing wickedly at the diamond ring he had planned for Anna. Everything was falling into place. He had already wooed the queen into courting him, he was sure she was completely smitten with him. Now all that was left was to get an "I do" from her and he was king! Hans got up and hid the ring behind his back as soon as he heard footsteps coming his way. But instead of seeing his naive girlfriend, he saw the guy who had been giving him a hard time since day one, whose he was planning to fire as soon as he was on the throne, and the princess. Elsa and Edward approached Hans with heir arms crossed, he looked at them confused.

"Where is Queen Anna?"

"he queen has come to her senses and realized that your not her type." Edward said coldly.

Hans eyes widened and stared at the princess dumbfounded. He thought he had the stupid queen under his ruse by now. She was putty in his hands and how dare she break up with HIM!?

"WHAT!? NO NO NO! She cant do this! MY THRONE!…I mean… we have been dating for months." Hans said trying to cover what he just said previously.

Then he looked at Elsa. The princess with the incredible power over ice and snow. Though her sister was preferable as the queen, he had imagined scenarios where Elsa was the queen, then their children would have the power to expand his empire. Then he figured… _Hey, I can woo her, kill Anna, and then become king that way._ Hans made wavy eves at Elsa, and leaned into her seductively, to Elsa's surprise and Edwards anger.

"So Elsa, tell me what do you see in a peasant like Ed here?" hans said smugly. Just before he received a punch to the face hard enough to knock him tot he floor, his nose bleeding. He looked up and saw Edward looking at him like he wanted to kill him with his fist raised. Hans got up and looked like he was about to attack.

"You filthy-"

Was all Hans could say before Elsa blasted him back down, this time he was cased over in ice. She smirked at the angered prince, then she turned to Edward who gave her a reassuring smile, he grabbed her hand, even though she had just shot ice from it. Elsa looked at him with a sweet smile and they walked away.

"Ill get you two for this! You hear me?" Hans shouted, but the knight and the princess were both deaf.

"You did what?" Anna asked the two of them back in her study.

"I punched him in the face." Edward said proudly.

"And now he's being shipped back to the isles, in ice." Elsa said

"May I ask your majesty. What made you change your mind about him. You were all over him the other day?" Edward asked.

"Well you know, sometimes you need time to realize that the person your with isn't your true love." Anna said sincerely. "Now you two get ready."

"For…" Elsa said confused.

"Last time I checked you have a date tonight! Just don't stay out too late, your queen demands it."

That night, new memories began running through the sisters heads. Anna remembered her mother holding her her newborn baby sister Elsa. Elsa remembered running with her older sister Anna through the halls, laughing and screaming. Anna remembered how their fun got even better when she was eight and Elsa was five with the development of her YOUNGER sisters ice powers. Elsa remembered that on the night when Anna got struck in the head and ruined their childhood before….Anna now was responsible enough to just try and go back to sleep.

They remembered the full childhood they spent together. Watching each other grow, laugh and play. Then one particular memories comes to both sisters minds. Anna was 16, all grown and looked the way she does now, and Elsa was 13, hadn't hit her growth spurt yet and was a foot shorter. (Just imagine the tween Elsa from "do you wanna build a snowman" in between the frozen window scene and the saying goodbye to their parents scene.)

Anna was helping Elsa with her hair, the younger sister was now wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes. There was a big ball downstairs. It wants anything new, she had been to ball before, but now she had a dance partner that aunt her big sister, the new servant boy Edward.

"Don't be nervous Elsa, Eddie likes you."

"But I'm nervous Anna. What If I make him slip on my ice?" Elsa said but Anna just giggled and grabbed her sisters shoulders, turning the younger girl around to face her.

"Elsa you are the most beautiful, smartest, most amazing little girl in all of Arrendelle. Trust me there is nothing you can do that will make Eddie leave."

Elsa hugged her big sister, put her face into her larger neck.

"Thanks Anna. Your the best big sister in the world."

Both girls shed a tear at this memory.

"Well this is it Elsa." Anna said gazing at the night sky next to her sister on the balcony, over looking the full moon.

"Yeah, one wish and Im queen again." Elsa said uneasily.

"Yeah. Who wants to wish?" Anna asked.

"Umm you first." Elsa said.

"No no you first."

"Lets just do it together."

"Ok fine."

Both sisters turned and looked at the moon, staring at the white orb in the sky. Minutes passed, soon it was half a hour and not a single sister spoke a word. Eventually the Queen and the princess turned to each other and said at the same time.

"I cant do this."

"Im sorry Anna. But this si the first time I can remember feeling absolutely free."

"Yeah and I don't want to give up all the good times we had as kids. The times we never had before."

"I would rather be your sister. Younger or older. The your queen."

"Yeah, but you know what… i wish Kristof was here."

Anna said sadly, Elsa put her arm around her OLDER sister and walked her inside. Not noticing another shooting star zip across the sky.

The next day

"Oh come on Kai my sister just broke up with that southern isles prince do you really want to introduce her to someone else?"

Elsa said sitting next to Anna in the throne room. Anna insisted on sharing all her queenly duties with her sister. Event hough no-one except the sisters knew why.

"But your majesties, he his the long lost son of Lord Bjoreman. And he is dying to atlas meet you two." Kai explained.

The two girls eyes widened. "Bjoreman?" They thought.

"Kai bring him in." Queen Anna asked.

Kai raised his hand and at that moment, a handsome young man came walking through the door. He was a large nose and blonde hair, as well as a large build covered by a nicely tanned red suit. Anna was excited, her true love was here now. And he bowed.

"Your majesties, it is a honor. I am Lord Kristof Bjoreman."

"What is that I smell?" Elsa asked.

"Oh my apologies your highnesses I fed my reinxeerbefore I came here. Guess I have some of his scent." Kristof apologized.

"A raindeer?" Anna asked.

"Yeah his name is Sven." Kristof responded.

Both the queen and the princess giggled.

Some things never change

 _The End_


End file.
